


on a scale from 1 to 10 i love you

by bloopee



Category: GOT7
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopee/pseuds/bloopee
Summary: it's always when it's quiet, that their relationship actually seems to progress





	on a scale from 1 to 10 i love you

"Look, all I'm saying is that maybe communism isn't all that bad," Kunpimook says, heated. A collective groan sounds from the car packed full of pretty faces with no makeup.

 

Flashes of lights pass quickly by the window of the car Mark's borrowed from a friend when Jackson is about to snap at the backseat's stupid jokes.

 

"Name one good thing communism did," Jaebum challenges, keeping his elbows to himself and away from innocently drunk Youngjaes and Kunpimooks of the world.

 

"Brought us together," Youngjae says in a very serious tone, and Jackson looks over to his side to see Mark barely keeping in his laugh.

 

Arguing insues, a couple seconds where everyone is speaking over one another, before they all suddenly burst out laughing and the car gets much warmer with laughter than it did with a drunken debate about communism.

 

Or maybe it's just Kunpimook crinkling the paper bag underneath his fingertips in the backseat, trying to pull out a limp fry that sets the joyful mood.

 

Mark turns to park the car in a dimly lit parking lot and as soon as the car stops, the packed backseat is spilling out and onto the asphalt outside.

 

The lot leave with food and loud conversation, but Jackson, probably more drunk than them all, but hiding it profesionally, patiently sits and waits for Mark to properly stop the car and pull the key out.

 

Mark opens the door and is already one foot out, when Jackson suddenly screeches for him to stop.

 

So Mark does, slowly sitting back down in his seat and closing the door.

 

He watches Jackson happilly hop out of the passenger seat and prance around the car. He stands before the driver's door and opens it with a graceful bow.

 

Mark is still staring down his friend, who extends his hand, and speaks English in a posh British accent. "Would you do me the honors, my queen?"

 

Mark rolls his eyes but still plays along, letting Jackson take his hand and lead him out of his seat. But he can't leave the cursed car without a snide comment, so he lets Jackson know how he feels about this situation, "Miss me with that hetero shit."

 

And Jackson laughs, closing the door behind Mark and hearing a beep after Mark's locked the car.

 

They walk through the parking lot, looking at their three other members swinging on a bench and whistling towards the pair, still holding hands.

 

"Are you going to let go of my hand?" Mark asks Jackson, not making a move to pull it back and away himself.

 

"Not until it gets sweaty and gross, no," Jackson informs, intertwining their fingers.

 

"I told you guys that there wouldn't be that many people here on a Wednesday night," Jaebum says, pointing at the almost empty side of the Han River Park. Only a group of teens sit on a blanket on the grass, and a few couples nearby are having midnight walks, their forms illuminated by the path lights.

 

"You did say that," Youngjae says with a nod, "C'mon, let's go find a bench closer to the river."

 

They go with loud conversation and singing in betweet, Mark's mouth already watering at the thought about the fried chicken Kunpimook's carrying in his bag.

 

They find benches by the stairs leading down to the river, so they all sit comfortably and pass each other cans of beer. Mark gives his to Kunpimook, because nobody even thought that giving the driver alcohol was such a good idea. It's a much better idea to give it to the underaged kid.

 

They talk, and talk, and talk even more, when Mark notices something that's just a little below concerning, but is still enough to make Mark raise red flags in his mind.

 

Jackson, who's practically fresh out of the bar and has already had 3 cans of beer by the Han river alone is abnormaly a little quiet.

 

Just quiet enough to let Mark know something's not right. Just, just a little concerning.

 

And it doesn't help that they're all talking about love, about their crushes. It's a topic Jackson is especially vocal about, but not tonight, for some ungodly reason.

 

Tonight, instead of monologuing about how proudly bisexual he is on minutes on end, he talks about how proud of Holland he is. How proud he is that a boy had enough courage to not only debut as an idol, but to openly be a queer character in the industry.

 

And Mark, with hidden nervousness, nods at it. He eats and nods while they talk about whatever.

 

And even though the chicken isn't gone yet, and neither are the fries nor the cola, Mark knows for a fact it will all disappear the moment he turns away, but, against his better judgment, he nudges Jackson's arm.

 

And he asks, "Wanna go for a walk?"

 

And Jackson, being the total secret feral sadist that he is, smelling Mark's fear, instead of saying anything, just nods. He nods without a single sound escaping him and Mark swears Jackson doesn't even breathe, because Mark would've heard it if he did even over the loud conversation going on beside them.

 

The pair stands up with Mark's promise that they'll be back soon and with an honest threat, that if by the time he comes back the food will be gone, he won't be driving any of them back home.

 

They go down the stairs and walk beside the river, the moon romantically reflecting on the surface of the water. Mark would swoon, looking at Jackson's beautiful unshaven face, but he forces himself not to. Instead, he listens to the quiet running of the river.

 

"Is anything the matter?" He asks instead of anything any more inappropriate.

 

"Not really, I've just been thinking a lot," Jackson answers, sitting on an empty bench they almost walk past.

 

"Gonna tell me what about?" Mark asks, and he can probably think of about 20 topics Jackson's probably been thinking about this past minute alone, and quite frankly, Mark's not sure he's prepared to hear any of it.

 

But, knowing Jackson in and out, liking Jackson as much as Mark knows Jackson likes him back, Mark just knows what's coming.

 

Because he would not think it's below Jackson to do what he's about to do.

 

What comes is not exactly what Mark thought would, but it still doesn't disappoint him, not by a long shot.

 

"Mark," Jackson starts, and Mark braces himself. He grips at the wooden bench, "do you like me?" Jackson finishes, and Mark's shoulders visibly slump, his grip on the poor bench loosens.

 

And instead of kissing Jackson then and there, finally feeling like he's allowed to, even though Jackson's not specifically told Mark he feels the same way, Mark knows Jackson would be too cowardly to bring up the topic if he didn't, Mark decides he'll talk.

 

Not being such an easy gal, he says, "Of course I like you. We wouldn't be friends if I didn't."

 

"No, do you _like_ like me?" Jackson asks again.

 

"What?" Mark looks at him with a fake dumb look, "Of course I do, I like all the members."

 

"No, no," Jackson shakes his head ungracefully against the cool night air, "Do you like _love_ me?"

 

"I don't see how that's any different," Mark says, another dull look on his face, the silent night around him complimenting his expression splendidly.

 

Jackson, finally looking frustrated, snaps, "Would you date me?"

 

"Oh? Yeah, I would. You're a catch. You know who's also a catch? VIXX's Wonshik. Have you seen his body? Fuck me dead, am I right?"

 

"Well yeah, you're right but- _c'mon,_ " Jackson whines, "You know what I mean, how long are you gonna torture me for?!"

 

"How long are you going to let me?" Mark smirks at him, his eyes twinkling with a challenge and pure adoration for the boy in front of him.

 

"I've drunk so much tonight! How dare you bully me like this?!" Jackson shouts, his face in his hands. "I can't believe that I like you!"

 

"You _like_ me?!" Mark continues with his teasing tone, "I thought we were just very good friends. And that one time you got hard playing in the pool with me was just some trick!"

 

"Don't say that so loudly!" Jackson cries, slapping Mark's thigh. "It was an accident! The water stream was cold!"

 

"What do you mean it was cold?" Mark laughs, rubbing the pain away from his abused thigh, "Who gets hard from the cold?"

 

"I take it back, I don't like you anymore!" Jackson shouts back, and after a couple seconds they burst into laughter.

 

"Do you really?" Mark asks after half a minute of pure laughter, a smile on his face.

 

"Depends. Permission to kiss you?" Jackson turns to look at Mark, looking hopeful.

 

"Permission denied," Mark says, turning his head to the side to show his distaste, and the way Jackson looks at him so sadly, it makes Mark realize that maybe that one wasn't a joke.

 

So clearly, the only way to fix it is with a joke. And panicking, Mark says, " _Oh_ my God, don't look so sad, I'm sorry. Come on, kiss me," He asks, looking at Jackson through slitted eyes and waiting for him to lean in.

 

When Jackson does, slowly, almost waiting for Mark to change his mind, Mark smushes his lips against Jackson's before he could run away.

 

The peck turns into a full, long waited and a little awkward kiss, and when they pull away from one another, Jackson finds the need for reassurance on Mark's face instead of etching it into his own, so Jackson says, "We'll work on that," And Mark nods back.

 

They walk back to their friends who still sit on the bench and sing Kunpimook's clearly favorite GOT7 song 'Swagger' with quiet chatter.

 

"They're back!" Kunpimook shouts, pointing a finger at the walking pair, breaking his not nearly perfect rap.

 

"Did it work?" Youngjae asks Jackson curiously, to which Jackson just replies with a proud smile.

 

"Did what work?" Mark asks turning to look at the sheepish smile carved into Jackson's face. "Did you seriously create, like, a plan for this crap?"

 

Jaebum perks up from his spot on the side of the bench, "He actually had like a five step programme here."

 

Jackson clenches his hands and through gritted teeth tells Jaebum, "It was called "Mission: Get nut."

 

Kunpimook glares at Jaebum, "Crucial info here, sign that into your diary!"

 

They walk back to the car, and Mark drives them all safely to the dorm, even though they didn't leave him any food as per his request.

 

To be fair, Kunpimook did leave him a single fry, and Mark was just too impressed that a drunk Kunpimook could think of that to be mad.

 

 

"Damn it, the brochure is only one sided. Just pick what you want, so I can make this call and save us from starving," Jaebum rolls his eyes while holding the pen in his hand.

 

"I'm _thinking,_ " Kunpimook groans not particularly at Jaebum, but rather at the colorful brochure he's holding in his hands.

 

"I'll just have it known that I don't even need ordering. I can just eat Mark," Jackson speaks up from his spot on the couch. "So ya'll can just order me whatever."

 

If Mark didn't happen to be in the bathroon, he'd probably run away from home after that comment.

 

"We _literally_ did not need to know that," Jinyoung says, not being able to emphasize the word 'literally' much more. "Nothing has been gained from you saying that."

 

"Yeah, well it felt appropriate," Jackson tells him, fiddling with his phone.

 

"Well, it wasn't," Jaebum turns to look at him from his position by the table, a notebook with different orders written up on it.

 

"Sribble out Jackson's order. He said he's not hungry," Yugyeom offers, and Jaebum is very tempted to do exactly so.

 

"Listen here, you brat--" Jackson points an accusing finger at Yugyeom.

 

Mark comes back into the room and sits in his empty spot beside Jackson, Jackson's spiel abruptly cut off.

 

Nobody tells Mark what he's missed, and quite frankly, he's not to sure he even wants to know.

 

Kunpimook still decides to grace him with the knowledge, to Mark's dismay.

 

"Jackson said he'd rather eat you, than noodles."

 

"Jackson's gonna be on a diet real soon," Mark glares at his boyfriend.

 

Jackson glares back, "Bet."

 

"Just get me the black bean sauce noodles," Kunpimook finally decides with a nod.

 

"I told you he was gonna do that," Youngjae tells Jaebum, who looks about ready to drop kick Kunpimook straight into another dimension. "I told you he was gonna order the exact same thing he always does."

 

"He did tell you..." Mark repeats, uneeded.

 

Jaebum stares Mark down. Then his heavy gaze fall onto Kunpimook, who doesn't even look bothered.

 

Through gritted teeth, Jaebum checks if he's got the orders right, "So, that's 7 orders of black bean paste noodles?.."And Jinyoung can tell Jaebum is on the verge of exploding as he says that.

 

"I'm so sorry," Yugyeom apologizes, because he knows if he won't do it, nobody will, and that will just be way more trouble later, than it's worth of Yugyeom's pride now.

 

Jaebum calls the number on the brochure, and the line beeps.

 

Mark catches Kunpimook three times ready to moan loudly to make Jaebum's calling experience even more unpleasant than it was now, and stares him down to a hault each time.

 

Against Kunpimook's knowledge, the line keeps on beeping.

 

And keeps beeping. Until a robotic female voice answers, telling Jaebum that the number he's trying to call is non-existant.

 

"Ah! Why even try to connect then, if you know it doesn't exist!" Jaebum shouts at the robotic voice, annoyed beyond belief, and slams it face down onto the table.

 

The group stares at him, some with pleasantly surprised expressions, others mortified. Yugyeom gleefully and neively thinks Jaebum's called out the worker, and is ready to clap to show just how entertained he is.

 

Jaebum carefully, understanding his mistake, turns his phone face up to check if his anger has cracked the surprisingly still smooth glass surface. Luckily for him, there wasn't even a scratch.

 

Jinyoung reaches over Yugyeom to take the brochure still laying in Kunpimook's lap, Kunpimook's hands above it, busily tapping at his own phone.

 

He turns the brochure around, reads a little. He sighs.

 

"This brochure is from 2014. The place is probably closed by now," He says, and the collective groan he hears is almost in perfect harmony.

 

"No wonder it went bankrupt, with 10 things on the menu!" Jackson screams, and Mark nods.

 

"We gotta get food... The fridge is empty.." Youngjae says, almost sad about the whole unfortunate situation unraveling before him.

 

"Is there really nothing to eat in this whole dorm?" Kunpimook asks.

 

"Beer's no dinner, and the granola bar Jackson has hidden under his pillow isn't either," Mark tells him. "We gotta go to the store."

 

"I'd rather take out you, if you know what I mean," Jackson wiggles his eyebrows at Mark, the arm he has around him squeezing at Mark's.

 

"Jackson, I'm hungry," Mark says, serious, and his tone and the very pointed look he shoots Jackson, like he's fully regretting ever calling him his boyfriend, is just ridiculious enough to get both Youngjae and Kunpimook laughing at the interaction.

 

"Let's just go to the corner store and get something to eat there," Jaebum says. "We can't go to sleep hungry again."

 

"Sure..." Jinyoung agrees.

 

"I'm not going," Mark says, "I can't. My hair's too greasy and I haven't showered today yet."

 

"You haven't? You smell so good, though," Jackson says, turning to sniff at Mark's neck.

 

"Yeah? Must be sweat, you ugly romantic," Mark retorts, unamused.

 

"Mark and I are staying behind, then," Jackson tells an already stood Jinyoung and Youngjae.

 

"Me, too.. Too lazy to go," Kunpimook whines, dropping his head against the couch's back.

 

"We're all going. You sure you want to stay behind with the two of them?" Jinyoung asks Kunpimook seriously.

 

Kunpimook looks at Jackson, who just very slowly shakes his head at him, telling him wordlessly it's not such a smart idea.

 

"You're right. Let's go," Kunpimook stands up from the couch and dusts off imaginable dust off his body.

 

"Jackson, ask the girls if they want anything. Their manager should probably be asleep by now," Jaebum instructs, fully knowing that TWICE are probably hungry, and the girls who aren't dieting would love some snacks, because they aren't allowed to leave the dorm this late at night without supervision themselves.

 

And their dorm was just a few buildings away anyway, so Jaebum could probably go with Jinyoung and do a quick, friendly delivery.

 

(And maybe even have a chance to quietly chat up that one cute girl in the doorway, without waking up the manager in her closed off room.)

 

Jackson touches himself up and the area around him, but doesn't find his phone. Mark lovingly leans forward to snatch the phone up from the coffee table stood in front of the couch, and hands it to Jackson so Jackson wouldn't have to move much himself.

 

Jackon finds Nayeon's phone number in his contacts and taps up a quick _'ya'll want anything from the store? the guys are off and they offerin a delivery'_ and waits for a response.

 

It doesn't take long until _'Two bags or rice cakes and three bottles of mineral water, please'_ lights up Jackson's phone's screen, and he relays the message to Jaebum.

 

Another message pops up quickly _'we'll pay you back!'_ it reads.

 

Jackson's answer, he considers, is very generous and kind of him, just like his parents raised him, _'no need, jaebum's treating!'_

 

The members group by the door, while Jackson and Mark lay on the couch alone.

 

The group files out the door peacefully, but Jinyoung is last in line, so of course he can't leave without dropping a snide comment.

 

"This time, make sure we don't find your cum-y sock again," He tells Jackson, already regretably imagining what the pair is going to be doing after the door closes.

 

Too bad both Jackson and Mark are way too tired to make any of those thoughts come true, and much rather would just cuddle each other until they fall into a coma before the sun's rising.

 

But still, Jackson still isn't too tired to argue back, so he says, "Again? When was the first time?"

 

But Yugyeom finds issue with a different part of the statement, fairly so, "Cum-y sock?"

 

"We don't use socks. We use Kunpimook's shirts we find in the washing bin," Jackson informs.

 

"You use _whose_ shirts now?!" Kunpimook pushes his way back into the doorway from the hall beyond their dorm, his expression startled and clearly so nervous.

 

"He's kidding," Mark calms Kunpimook. "Just go, you. TWICE is dying," He says, and finally, somehow, they all leave and the door is shut. Silence falls upon the dorm, and the light to the living room is turned off. It's finally calm.

 

"I wasn't kidding," Jackson says to nobody in particular, even though the only one who's listening is Mark.

 

"I know, but he doesn't need to know that," Mark says, and cannot believe he's excusing Jackson's disgusting behavior.

 

Detecting cheek, Jackson defends himself against the love of his life, "Don't judge me, it's called 'recycling' and 'saving the enviroment. We recycle Kunpimook's laundry," He explains.

 

"Who says that I'm judging?" Mark asks. "I saw you do it last week after we had sex in the bathroom. I stayed silent."

 

"It feels like you just sassed me," Jackson turns to look at Mark, who's trying to connect his phone to the TV so they could watch some YouTube on a bigger screen.

 

"Well, you felt wrong."

 

 

They stay huddled on the couch with the TV still on, Mark half asleep on Jackson's shoulder, when the clock hits even later A.M and the members aren't back yet.

 

It's just quiet enough for Jackson to want to be stupidly sentimental, so he quietly calls, "Mark?"

 

Mark doesn't offer a verbal response, but he hums to let Jackson know that he's still awake and listening.

 

"Do you love me?" Jackson asks.

 

Mark answers curtly, "Sure."

 

"Ew, babe, that's gay," Jackson scrunches up his nose. And even though Mark doesn't visably sigh, Jackson knows he's thinking of doing it just for dramatic effect.

 

Mark doesn't even stir, doesn't even look up when he says in a sleepy, calm and relaxed voice, "I literally cannot believe I had your dick in my hand not even twenty minutes ago," And for good measure, just to make sure Jackson gets the message, he adds, "Genuinely."

 

Jackson breathes out a thankful puff of air, which is followed by a small carving of a smile at his lips.

 

"And our relationship has grown so much since then," He says, faking a dreamy tone.

 

"We're sitting on the couch naked and watching Total Drama... what is this? World Tour?"

 

"Development at its finest," Jackson's voice is full of genuine joy, pulling the blanket he's draped over them closer. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

 

The members come back minutes later, quietly filing back into the dorm as to not disturb the couple who they suspected might be asleep.

 

And they're right. As Jinyoung quietly approaches the couch with his phone's flashlight on and directed to the ground, and finds them both asleep on the couch, the cartoon they were watching still running on the TV screen in front of them.

 

Jaebum follows Jinyoung to see his sleeping members, and after looking at their relaxed forms hidden underneath Yugyeom's blanket (which originally was Youngjae's blanket), he says, "This would be the cutest thing I've seen happen in this dorm this week, if they weren't naked right now." And Jinyoung nods.

 

Jaebum continues, "Now I just want to check the laundry basket to see if Kunpimook's shirts are clean."

 

"Don't," Says Kunpimook, tired, "I'd honestly rather just not know the answer to that." And neither Jinyoung nor Jaebum can blame him.

 

"Hey, guys, wake up," Jaebum takes ahold of Mark's shoulder and squeezes. "Your backs will hurt. Go sleep in your rooms." Mark stirs but still doesn't wake up.

 

What wakes him up is the sound of Yugyeom dropping a plastic bag full of unhealthy snacks and 'food' on the ground, though.

 

"Ah, really, could you not be any more loud?" Jinyoung snaps at him and glares at Youngjae, who tries placing his own bag quietly and in comically slow motions so he wouldn't be told off.

 

Mark sits up then, looks around the room through squinted eyes, and lightly slaps Jackson's cheek repeatedly until he stirs up, with a quiet, "What, what?"

 

"Go to bed, you can have breakfast tomorrow," Jinyoung tells them, and Mark nods at him.

 

The pair stands up from the couch, both only clad in their underwear and a blanket around their bodies, shuffle to their rooms, Jackson tripping over said blanket and almost falling once on his way.

 

And so, they seperate for the night.

 

 

It's a long day filled with Jackson's annoying messages interrupting Mark's lazing around and on any flat surface he finds in the dorm.

 

The only people at the dorm are him and Jinyoung. Kunpimook and Yugyeom went off together to hang out with their friends and have been gone since morning, as been Youngjae and Jaebum, who drove to Jaebum's parents' house to help them with something.

 

And Jackson's... The poor boy's got show shooting and a photoshoot, and he's told Mark yesterday he wanted to go talk to JYP in his office and maybe schedule a meeting with his team to talk about his solo promotions.

 

So it's been quiet and boring in the dorm. A free day nontheless, Mark wasn't complaining, but the day would be much more appreciated if he could've spent it with Jackson, rather than on his own.

 

And yeah, Jinyoung's here too, but Mark's been hearing talking coming from his room for a couple hours now, so he figures Jinyoung's talking to someone important - either his parents or the girl he's got 'some' with.

 

And Jinyoung isn't that good of company either, busy or not...

 

Mark's already napped in Youngjae's and Jaebum's rooms by early evening, and the dorm is still empty.

 

He meets Jinyoung in the kitchen when he goes to find something to eat for dinner. They talk while they eat, Mark listening to Jinyoung gush about this girl he's just so into.

 

Mark listens diligently because he can relate, and after they're done eating, they go into seperate rooms again. But not before Jinyoung can ask Mark if he'd like to play Fortnite with him and the guys, and Mark declines.

 

It takes until a couple minutes past midnight before the doors to the dorm open one last time, so quietly, Mark isn't even sure if it was the door opening that made the sound.

 

It's Jackson, who's cautiously opened the door, afraid to wake up any sleeping members. But nobody is asleep yet, as Youngjae and Jaebum sit around the dinner table and chat, and Mark can hear all the other guys playing fortnite together in their rooms from the comfort of his own bed.

 

Mark, laying on his bed and reading his book, listens to anything else he can pick up, and hears Jackson greet the members in the kitchen, afterwards walking past Mark's room and into his own. Then follows a trip to the bathroom for an earned warm shower.

 

Twenty minutes later, when it's mostly quiet again in the dorm, everyone having retreated to their rooms, Jackson leaves the bathroom, and instead of going to his own bedroom, turns for Mark's.

 

He opens the door almost shyly, with a relaxed, "Hi," and closes the door behind himself, leaving the dark hallway without any source of light.

 

"Hey," Mark greets, looking over his book and finding Jackson in his sweatpants and Yugyeom's shirt, looking all kinds of exhausted.

 

The tired expression is enough for Mark to close his book and put it on the ground by his bed.

 

In the meantime, Jackson falls onto Mark's bed and squishes himself between the wall and Mark.

 

"Had a long day?" Mark asks, pulling the cover from underneath them and dropping it on their bodies, pulling Jackson closer by wrapping his arm around Jackson's shoulders.

 

"Were my constant whiny messages not enough to let you know?" Jackson's breath smells like mint as he says this, and Mark just can't possibly stop himself when he leans in to plant a chaste kiss onto Jackson's lips.

 

But when Mark tries to pull away, he's being pulled in again, and they kiss for a minute more. It's kind of the only reward Mark can offer Jackson on the spot for his diligent work.

 

"You're right. And I'm sorry you couldn't meet up with JYP. We can go together some other day if we get a free second," Mark says when he finally pulls away, for real.

 

Jackson, instead of answering, just nods into Mark's neck.

 

Mark speaks again, this time with a question, "You hungry?"

 

"A little," Answers Jackson, and he squeezes the arms he has around Mark's waist just a litte, when he says, "but let's just stay like this for a while, okay? Let me rest."

 

"Okay," Mark agrees, "I'll cook something up for you later."

 

"Thanks, Mark," Jackson thanks, his voice quiet and almost raspy from all the talking he's done today.

 

But he feels as though a simple thanks isn't enough to show his gratitude, to show the gratitude he always feels towards Mark, and he decides it's prime time to let Mark know just how much Jackson appreciates him.

 

So he says, in beautiful English, because he knows Mark likes it when Jackson sometimes randomly breaks out into any other language but Korean, "I love you a lot, you know? I really do."

 

And Mark answers. His actions do before his words, by pulling Jackson even closer and tucking his head under his chin. And then his words, which make Jackson even more glad, than he was before hearing them, "I know, and I love you, too."

 

They lay snuggled together for some time until the sweet moment (not a moment, but to Mark it feels as though it could've lasted longer and it still would be too short of a time), when Jackson sneezes and bounces his head off of Mark's chest and against the thin wall.

 

Mark cracks a smile while Jackson moans out a curse and Mark finds it he can speak again without ruining the atmosphere.

 

So he asks, "Was this seriously the first time you actually legitimately told me you loved me?"

 

"It's not the first time I've wanted to, just an FYI," Jackson informs him, sitting up. Mark watches him stretch his arms out, when Jackson turns to him and says, "So... Let's go eat? You said that you'd make something."

 

"This is manipulation. This is a manipulative relationship," Mark speaks at him so fast, Jackson barely understands the string of words. "You can't just tell me 'I love you' and then expect me to go slave for your love," Mark lashes out in his very unimpressed voice, which Jackson thinks is so endearing.

 

"I'd _never!_ " Jackson acts offended, placing his hand on his chest. He smiles at Mark with an almost expectant look in his eyes.

 

"Of course I'll go do it," Mark answers to Jackson's worldess question, and sits up himself.

 

Jackson greets him with a sweet kiss, and Mark stands up to go to the kitchen, Jackson following a step or two behind.

**Author's Note:**

> i wear my ability to keep the timelines vague as possible as a badge of honor


End file.
